


Anything Can Happen In One Day

by DracoPotter80



Series: YouTuber Ships [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A girl - Freeform, Burns, Dan and Phil are oblivious, Dan is a hero, Death, Fire, Hospitals, I'm American, Love, M/M, Phil is just so adorable, Recovery, i am a virgo, i feel like you guys can get to know me a little from this, i like angst if you can't tell, more about the story, tagging is my favorite part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPotter80/pseuds/DracoPotter80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How funny is mortality. One minute a person is living. Then in an instant they're not. The mundane everyday things one does simply stops; and the world just keeps on spinning. To one the world may stop and fall in that instant. Then to the complete stranger it was insignificant as stepping on a grain of sand. I've always liked to say anything can happen in one day. This story is a testament to that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning House

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 5 minutes after having a slight existential crisis over the fact anyone could die in a matter of seconds. Oh well. This is a multi-chapter fic hopefully. Apart of a to-be YouTuber Fanfiction series featuring different YouTube ships!

How funny is mortality. One minute a person is living. Then in an instant they're not. The mundane everyday things one does simply stops; and the world just keeps on spinning. To one the world may stop and fall in that instant. Then to the complete stranger it was insignificant as stepping on a grain of sand. I've always liked to say anything can happen in one day. This story is a testament to that. 

The day starts off like any other for Dan. Get up at 12:30, take a shower, go to eat cereal… Oh wait Phil ate it all last night, eat toast instead, then sit in the couch crease on tumblr. What he wasn't expecting was to smell smoke. 

There he was looking at yet another Phan drawing (don't tell Phil he looks at that stuff) when all of a sudden he starts to cough out a lung as grey clouds flood the room. 

Immediately he looks around trying to find the source of the it but finds nothing wrong in his own home, it's not until he opens the front door does he realize it's coming from the upstairs neighbors. Not even bothering to grab anything he runs to the entrance and onto the street, suddenly glad Phil went back home to visit his family early this morning. 

As soon and he is outside he breathes in the clean air and nearly starts to choke on the smaug in his chest. 

“Are you alright son?” A man asks as Dan sits on the pavement catching his breath. 

“The building…” He manages to choke out. 

Just then one of the windows above shatters and rains down glass upon them. Dan puts up his hands trying to block the glass from scraping his face and instead feels them slicing his arms as the man tries to hide his face and grabs his phone to call the fire brigade. 

“Hello? There's a fire on…” His voice is cut short when a scream comes from within the fire. 

“Help, someone please! The door is jammed from the inside I can't get out!” They hear a girl cry. 

With a groan Dan is back on his feet realizing the fire brigade wouldn't be there quick enough. The girl would burn before she could get help. 

“Hey what're you doing?!” The man shouts as Dan runs back into the building. 

Fire burns his eyes as he takes the steps three at a time, cringing internally as he hears them groan on impact. Soon enough he's on the right floor and nearly sighs in relief until he sees the condition of the hallway

Seeing it isn't quite the right term, the fog is so thick he can only see the faint outline of the door and the red flames licking the luckily vacant opposite apartment door. His lungs feel like they're the ones on fire as he tries to not breathe. Just as he's about to inch closer he has to jump back as a beam in the ceiling falls in front of the door, blocking his path. 

The heat is nearly unbearable as he can feel the layers on his exposed skin melting off, it's one of the most intense pains he's ever felt. Hearing the girl shriek again wakes him up and he stomps on the beam, thankfully it was so burned it fell apart right away. 

“Stand back!” He screams. With a burst of energy he kicks on the door and it splinters a bit. When he kicks again the door bursts open, and the girl runs into his arms, crying hysterically. 

“You're okay, I've got you.” He coughs out. He looks inside the apartment and sees nothing but flames and smoke, smelling burning plastic and hair and realizes he was almost too late. 

“We have to go, can you walk?” He screams over the defeating roar of the inferno. The girl simply nods her head and they start to fumble down the stairs, them creaking now more than before. 

Just before they get to the landing of his and Phil's apartment another explosion sounds and they are knocked off their feet. A pain worse than before cuts through Dan's shoulder as a piece of wood lodges itself deep within him. Gritting his teeth he grabs the girl again and keeps going down the stairs, with more fervor he didn't know he possessed. 

Just as Dan sees the open door and thinks he made it out of trouble a loud creek thunders throughout the apartment building. He has moments to shove the girl out of the door before the entire structure falls onto him and the world turns to darkness.


	2. Burning Love

Phil loves visiting his family, unlike some other people (cough cough Dan). Walking the Irish countryside with his brother Martyn was especially nice. It had been so long since he had been able to, with the tour in America finally done he could finally go back to relaxing. Not that he didn’t love meeting his fans, just that after six months away it was cool to be home, home with Dan.

It had only been a morning since he had left but what can he say? He had spent literally every waking moment with Dan in one tour bus for so long it was hard being away from him. Speaking of the tour it had been really eye-opening; he had always loved Dan, maybe more than a friend even, but now it was for sure that Phil was in love with him. He didn’t know how to cope with that, Dan didn’t even feel the same way, or swing that way even; that didn’t stop Phil’s heart from giving itself to Dan though. That brings him to the reason for his impromptu trip, he wanted to get away for a little bit so he could focus on getting his mind back in the right place, or just get away so he could decompress. 

“Phillll?” he hears Martyn groan from beside him, breaking him out of his reverie. 

“Oh sorry Martyn,” he says sheepishly.”Lost in thought I guess,” Martyn just shakes his head and motions towards Phil’s pocket, where he realizes that his phone was going off, quite loudly too. 

“Hello?” he questions as he answers. 

“Is this Philip Lester?” A gruff male voice asks. 

“It is how may I help you?”

“We have a Daniel Howell here, you were listed as his emergency contact, I’m from St. Thomas’ Hospital,” Phil’s heart drops to his stomach suddenly, and his throat closes up, sucking his breathe from his lungs. He has to put a hand out to steady himself against Martyn and stops walking. 

“Wha..what happened?” he breathes out. His heart is beating so fast in his chest he might as well be running a marathon. 

“He saved someone, but he got hurt quite badly, he’s currently in surgery. I would give you more details but I have to call the Howell’s first.” 

“He.. he saved someone,” Phil suppresses a sob, of course he did. Of course he saved someone the morning he leaves. Of course he get’s hurt when Phil can’t be there to help him. 

“Yes, your Mister Howell was quite a hero, I have to go now, I’m sorry for your loss.” the man says quickly as he hangs up.

“For my loss? What?!” Phil starts to panic, he tries calling the number again but he they keep telling him the same thing and eventually he stops calling. 

“Martyn I have to get back to London, Dan’s been in an accident.” He just nods and as they run back to the car and drive to the airport. Phil had left his suitcase with just some clothes and his laptop but he can always get that later, Dan is more important. 

“I need a ticket to London immediately,” Phil says as he runs to the front desk.

“We have a scheduled flight for about 9:30 Ist, is that alright?” Says a nice young looking women behind the computer. Phil checks his watch, it’s 3:45, that’s 5 hours away!

“Do you have anything sooner?” he asks urgently; this is taking too much time.  
“Unfortunately no sir, I’m sorry.” She says apologetically. Phil starts to pace and run his hand through his hair. His best friend in the whole world is in the hospital, in surgery and Phil doesn’t even know what for. He nods his head to the lady sadly, the ferry would take too long. He’ll just have to wait. 

“I’ll take it.” he says dejectedly. How is he supposed to wait that long? 

With Martyn tagging along they exited the airport, he had 5 hours left to kill. But how could he when all he could think about was Dan?

Is he okay? Was the surgery going okay? What had happened? He was pacing the floor in Martyn’s living room, he had already packed all of his things and cleaned the entire house, much to Martyn’s chagrin. Since pacing wasn’t doing him any good Phil decided to sit on the couch and go on the internet, maybe see if they had reported anything on Dan. 

He scrolls through a few articles but found nothing until he notices a report on a fire, a fire in his apartment. He once again jumped up as he read, 

“A fire started at noon in London, England in a vacant apartment. Long time resident Dan Howell had vacated the building but then entered once again to save a girl trapped in the above floors. He managed to get the girl out before the building came down upon him, it took over an hour to get Howell out but luckily he was still alive and in surgery now. Police say they have no idea as to what caused the fire but they are suspecting arson.” Phil read aloud. 

“Oh Dan,” he didn't even realize he was crying until Martyn hands him a tissue. Dan truly was a hero, he had saved a girl and probably gotten himself killed in return; Phil wouldn’t even be able to be there for him when he wakes up. If he wakes up; the article had said that the entire building had come down upon him. The apartment building wasn’t exactly small; and that brings Phil to another horrific thought, His entire building was gone. All of his and Dan’s memories, their computers and the place where they had lived together for nearly 4 years; gone. And it had taken Dan with it. If Dan died, Phil would have almost nothing but memories, pictures on his phone, and the videos on their channels to remember him by. 

He wishes he had Dan to comfort him, crazy as that sounds. Knowing he can’t see him for so long makes the absence so much harder, sure they had been apart for days at a time but this, this is so much worse. And Phil feels partially responsible. 

Here he is, moping in Ireland because he can’t cope with his feelings and Dan has to face the apartment building coming down on him, literally. Maybe if Phil was there he could have stopped Dan, or even gone in instead, anything really. 

“Phil, come sit down you’re rubbing a hole in my carpet,” Martyn says lightly, trying to ease his brothers anxiety. Phil obliges but didn’t say a word, how could he? It was all his fault. 

“How about you take a nap Philly? No doubt you’ll want to stay with Dan once he’s out of surgery safely, and I’ve heard those hospital chairs are quite uncomfortable,” he jokes. 

“If he comes out of surgery,” Phil says quietly. 

“Stop that you know he will, he’s strong. I mean an entire building was on him for over an hour and he still survived. Your Dan Howell will not give up on you just yet.” Martyn says while throwing his arm around his brother’s tense form. 

“He’s not my Dan Howell.” Phil grumbles. He decides to take Martyn’s advice and lay down, he probably won’t get to sleep but it will give him something to do. He opts to just lay in a curled ball on one side of the couch, still close to his brother. He would never admit it but he was glad Martyn was there, he missed his older brother. 

Phil wakes up and is still in bed, his own bed. 

“Wha..” he starts but is suddenly interrupted. 

“Phil c’mon we’re going to be late!” Dan shouts from behind his door. Dan? But he was in a fire, in the apartment. Phil was in Ireland… Maybe It was just a dream. It was just a dream. With a renewed skip in his step Phil shot out of bed and started to get ready, he couldn’t remember what he was getting ready for but he bet it wasn’t anything important. Dressed in his regular t-shirt and jeans combo he went out of the door and followed the sound of Dan’s humming. 

“You’re really going to the rehearsal dinner wearing that Phil?” Dan questions while dressed to the nine’s in an all black tux with a stark white undershirt and black tie. 

“What rehearsal dinner?” 

“Ours..? Phil did you hit your head or something are you okay?” Dan asks, coming over and putting his hand on Phil’s forehead as if to tell if he has a fever. 

“Our.. rehearsal dinner? Are we getting married or something,” It was Phil’s turn to ask as he swats Dan’s hand away. 

“Yes Philly ours. I’m not sure if you should go. If you are getting a fever we should try and nip it in the bud to save us from having to cancel the wedding.” It’s then that Phil notices that he is indeed feeling warm. Not warm, hot. The room suddenly bursts into flames, suffocating and engulfing them. Phil tries to scream but it’s as if the air itself is choking the life out of him. He looks over to Dan and nearly screams in horror. His entire body is on fire, Phil can smell his burning flesh. 

“You did this Phil, why weren’t you here? We could have been happy,” Dan’s yells over the fire as he grabs Phil’s shoulders, shaking him violently. 

“Dan! Dan stop!” He yells as suddenly the world is no longer ablaze and isn't Dan who is shaking him, it was Martyn. 

“Phil it’s okay, you’re okay,” Martyn soothes, grabbing Phil and wrapping his arms around his shaking form. Phil grips onto his brothers jumper and cries, really cries. They sit there for an immeasurable amount of time, with Martyn flattening out Phil’s hair, wishing he could somehow ease his brothers pain. 

“Phil, if you’re ready, it’s time to go.” Martyn says eventually. Phil nods and lifts his head from it’s perch on Martyn’s shoulder, noticing it’s already 8:45. How long was he asleep? And how long was he crying? He hoped the sleeping took more time.

“Thank you Martyn, and sorry at the same time.” Phil says sheepishly, his voice sounded like death warmed up. 

“No need for either Phil, you’re my little brother I’d do anything for you and Dan.” He says while ruffling his hair, ruining it like he had done so many times when they were younger. Together they left his flat and drove to the airport, talking nonsense to ease Phil’s growing anxiety. Phil said goodbye to Martyn and promised to reschedule a trip once things calmed down and boarded the plane, not ready to face what he might see once he got to the hospital. Before he was so impatient to get to Dan, but after the dream Phil had to admit he was scared, more like terrified. 

Terrified that Dan won’t be the same, terrified that he would but somehow not remember Phil. Terrified that Dan himself might not be the same person. But most of all he was terrified that he wouldn’t come out okay. Either way Phil would be there for him, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for reading and being so patient with me. I got very disconnected with my writing and lost all inspiration for this story. I am actually in a creative writing class and that has given me incentive to return to all my old stories. SO again thank you for the patience and I hope I can update more often now. 
> 
> Leave a like and a comment! They make me so happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Let me know in the comments!


End file.
